1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to controls for vehicular master dry friction clutches utilized in partially or fully automated mechanical transmission systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a control for a vehicle dry master clutch wherein, at idle conditions, with the vehicle brakes not applied, the master clutch is engaged to a relatively low idle drive torque torque transfer capacity.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Partially and fully automated vehicular mechanical transmission systems utilizing friction master clutches are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pats. No. 4,361,060; 4,595,986; 4,850,236; 4,648,290; 5,389,053; 5,487,004; 5,487,005 and 5,509,867, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Controls for automated friction master clutches, usually dry friction clutches, utilized in vehicular automated transmission systems are known, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pats. No. 4,081,065; 4,646,891; 4,860,861; 5,275,267; 5,293,316; 5,314,050; 5,337,868; 5,337,874; 5,383,823; 5,393,274; 5,411,124; 5,404,301; 5,630,773; 5,624,350; 5,738,609; 5,964,330 and 6,045,484, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
According to the present invention, a control for an automated master dry friction clutch is provided which utilizes the information available on industry standard electronic vehicular data links, such as data links conforming to the SAE J1922, SAE J1939 and/or ISO 11898 protocols and/or a brake system sensor, to provide improved clutch control and clutch functional features as compared to the prior art.
By sensing and controlling engine flywheel torque utilizing an electronically controlled engine connected to an industry standard data link (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,867, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference), and controlling the engaged condition of a master friction clutch, a master dry clutch drive train system providing an xe2x80x9curge to movexe2x80x9d at idle conditions when the vehicle brakes are not applied, is provided.
A system for providing an xe2x80x9curge to movexe2x80x9d utilizing a wet clutch is disclosed in allowed, co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 09/195,093. That system, however, is not suitable for use with a dry clutch, as excessive slip and wear may occur with the vehicle brakes applied.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved control for a vehicle drive line including a master dry friction clutch which will provide an xe2x80x9curge-to-movexe2x80x9d torque at idle conditions when the vehicle brakes are not applied.